An embodiment relates to vehicle imaging systems.
Vision based imaging system utilized image capture devices to detect objects exterior for various vehicle applications including collision avoidance systems, automated cruise control, and parking assistance. If more than one camera is being used, and if the relative positions and poses are not known between each of the respective cameras, then calibration between the respective cameras cannot be obtained. As a result, cameras that have unknown relative positioning and poses to one another may result in misalignment in overlapping zones between image capture devices and misaligned image stitching.